The Flu
by RomanticFollies
Summary: Sharon gets the flu and Andy wants to help, if she'll let him. Fluff. Takes place right before season 6. Complete.
1. Monday Morning

Hello! I've been gone for a while, but have been binging on MC and love it! I'm expecting this will be about 6 or 7 parts in total.

* * *

Part I

Monday Morning

The alarm went off, signifying the start of another day. Sharon woke to the buzzing noise and, with a tiring yawn, reached over and turned off the alarm. She looked over to the man lying next to her, still fast asleep. Sharon rolled her eyes, amused by how easily Andy slept through such loud noises. After another yawn and morning stretch, Sharon let go of the thoughts and climbed out of bed. However, Sharon was washed over with a strange feeling and slowly sat down again. It was an aching through her entire body, but was gone the moment she sat down. Perhaps she stood up too quickly; a head rush. This time, a bit more slowly, Sharon stood up again and walked into their bathroom.

Like every morning, Sharon turned on the shower and, as the water warmed up, pulled off her pajamas, hanging them on a hook behind the door. Sharon reached her hand under the running water, ensuring the temperature was acceptable, then stepped into the shower. Normally, starting the morning like this was one of Sharon's favorite things. The warm water cleared her mind and removed any feelings of tiredness that still lingered. She liked having a morning routine, a precise schedule to prepare herself for the chaos of the day. Normally, a shower was the perfect start to her morning ritual. However, this morning the water was not doing the trick. As she ran shampoo through her hair, she felt the aching again. Her arms felt the urge to go limp, but Sharon fought it off long enough to rinse out the shampoo. She leaned against the tiles of the shower, finally allowing her arms to fall to her side.

At some point, while still in this position, the second alarm went off from the bedroom. Andy's alarm was almost twice as loud as hers. When he first moved it, Rusty swore he could hear it from the kitchen. Now she grew found of it; a signal that Andy was indeed awake. Knowing Andy would also need to shower at some point, Sharon quickly finished, turned off the shower, and dried off.

She pulled her hair up in a small towel and wrapped herself in a cushy bath robe, just as Andy shuffled into the bathroom.

"Morning," he muttered. Andy was not a morning person. His eyes were only half opened as he came over to Sharon, kissing her on the check. After he moved in, this became an addition to Sharon's morning routine, an addition she absolutely loved.

"Good Morning." Sharon accepted the kiss, then watched Andy for a moment, as he turned on the shower again. When Andy first moved into her condo, and began sleeping in her room, it was tricky for Sharon, sharing space without disrupting her morning routine. She would be blow drying her hair, while he scooted in front of the mirror to brush his teeth. Just as she was finishing her make-up, Andy would come behind her to fuse with his hair or cologne. Then, Andy was always pulling her into one more kiss before they left the bedroom or grabbing at her as she tried to get dressed. Sometimes, he even convinced her to get back into bed for a bit longer. Very rarely did she ever agree to that.

This morning, however, Sharon found herself eagerly waiting for his kisses and hoped he would suggest climbing back under the sheets. Not exactly to be intimate, but to rest the growing aches in her muscles. As two of them dressed, however, Sharon noted Andy had no intentions of getting back into bed this morning.

The tired feeling did not leave for the rest of the day. Normally if a shower did not do the trick, tea or, at such rare times, a strong cup of coffee would. There was no such luck this morning.

At work, Sharon leaned against a nearby desk or stayed in her office, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the work at hand. Early that morning, a doctor was found in her office with a bullet hole in her chest. Provenza and the rest of the team surveyed the crime scene, gathered statements, and informed the victim's husband of the incident. Sharon sat in her office, reviewing the crime scene photos, waiting to hear from Tao about the interview with the husband. However, as the day lingered on, Sharon found it more difficult to focus. At some point, probably after the coffee wore off, the aches in her muscles grew worse. Her head was aching as well. Sharon tossed her glasses onto her desk, and rubbed her temples. She closed her eyes and leaned back, continuing the circular motions to the sides of her head.

"Sharon?" Andy must have knocked first, but she never heard it. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mhhm?" she opened her eyes and put her arms down, "Fine. Any news?"

"Yeah," He paused by the door, probably wondering just how 'fine' Sharon really was. Finally, Andy gave in, "We talked to Doctor Ryan's husband. He said she was with him Sunday night, and she usually wakes up before him to work out. He said there's a park nearby she jogs at."

"What time was she killed?" Sharon put her glasses back on and waved for Andy to sit down.

"Between three and six this morning." Andy accepted the offer and sat across from her.

"Do we have surveillance videos from the hospital?" Sharon picked up a photo of the woman, laying lifeless on the floor of her office. She was wearing a suit, no exactly convenient for a morning jog.

"Buzz is reviewing it now." Andy leaned forward, causing Sharon to drift her attention away from the photo. Andy stayed quiet. Clearly, he was observing her.

"Yes?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy was a good detective. It was difficult to read him, but she could see he was analyzing her, choosing his next words carefully.

"I was just thinking," He smiled reassuringly, "Buzz won't be able to find anything substantial by end of today, and Tao and Amy are handling the husband," He paused, straightening his posture, "maybe we should call it an early night."

Sharon arched her brow and looked at her watch. "Andy, it's only three. Do I really look that bad?" She tried to smile, but even the muscles in her face hurt.

"No, no. But something's wrong," he stood up and came around to her side of the desk. "I do love seeing you sitting on a desk, especially in that skirt-" Sharon let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. She stood up to be at Andy's level, but almost instinctually, leaned against the desk. "But, it's clear you're not feeling well." He gestured to her, pointing out the way she was standing.

"Okay," Sharon gave in with a sigh and looked down at Andy's hands. "I've been a bit…tired today."

"Tired?" There was a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Achy," she corrected herself, making eye contact with Andy once again, "and my head is pounding."

"Achy?" This time, there was no suspicion. He placed the back of his hand on Sharon's forehead. "You're warm, do you feel warm?"

"Exact opposite, actually." Sharon allowed Andy to continue his examination. In a strange way, the attention made her feel slightly better. "I've been feeling cold ever since we got here. I assumed it was the A/C."

"It's not the A/C," He sighed gently, his expression softening. "Sharon, you're sick. I think you have a fever."

"What?" Sharon let out another laugh and shook her head, "No. No, I'm not sick." She stepped back, but felt a bit dizzy doing so. Andy must have noticed, as he put his arms on her side and motioned for her to sit down. She did so without hesitation.

"Stay here," he left Sharon alone in the room for only a few minutes. She watched through the blinds as Andy walked over to Provenza, clearly to discuss her condition. Sharon knew what was coming, and for once she knew there was nothing she could do. Andy came back into the room, carrying their coats.

"Andy really, I can wait another two hours-" Sharon rarely saw this expression on Andy's face. The last time she saw this expression, Andy was in the hospital, about to go into surgery. He was concerned, worried, but this time, he was worried about her. "Okay." She nodded and stood up. Andy helped get her coat on and carried her purse. They left the murder room, without any questions from the team, and drove back to the condo.

Sharon was relieved to take off her heals as they walked through the door. The apartment was quiet. Rusty was still working with Andrea. Sharon allowed Andy to pull her coat off and guide her to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and, without a word, Andy undressed her. Normally feeling Andy pull off her stockings was a welcoming, pleasurable feeling. Today, she merely wanted the job done so she could get into something more comfortable. He pulled off her skirt and blouse, then left to the bathroom. Sharon, down to nothing but her underwear, felt goosebumps on her skin and quickly retrieved under the sheets. Andy handed her pajamas and sat a glass of water and pills on her nightstand. Without argument, she put on the warm pajamas and took the pills.

"How do you feel?" Andy sat across from her, his arms resting on her legs.

"Terrible," she admitted and took off her glasses, dropping them on the night stand next to the glass.

"You didn't say anything this morning," his voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"I thought it would go away." Sharon laid down and looked up at Andy. He was just far away enough that his face blurred without her glasses. "Are you going back to work?"

"No, I'll call Provenza and get caught up. Do you need anything? Tea?"

"No," Sharon shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt Andy kiss her forehead, then leave her side. Sharon was already falling asleep as he shut the door to the bedroom.


	2. Monday Afternoon

Part II

Monday Afternoon

When Sharon woke up, it was dark outside. She turned to her side, put on her glasses, and looked at the clock, it was past seven. Sharon sat up and surveyed her symptoms. She was weaker than usual, head still hurt, but not as bad as earlier. In fact, as Sharon stood up, she felt much better compared to just a couple of ours ago. However, it could have been the medication Andy gave her.

Sharon pulled on a robe and walked down the hallway. She heard Rusty and Andy talking in the living room, but had trouble making out what they were saying. As she came into the living room, Rusty was the first to greet her.

"Mom," he stood up and walked over to her. Rusty looked just as concerned as Andy did this morning, "you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Sharon reassured him and smiled, "I just need some water."

"Sure, I'll get it." Rusty switched directions and left for the kitchen. Sharon resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sat down next to Andy.

"I get sick one time and everyone freaks out," she looked to Andy, but was also expressing concern.

"Sleep help?" he asked and took her hand into his.

"Yes," Sharon squeezed it hand gently, "and so did the Tylenol. What did Provenza say?"

"What?" The concerned expression only worsened, "I don't think you should worry about work right now."

"Really, Andy," Sharon paused as Rusty sat a glass of water in front of her. She quickly thanked him and took a sip. "This is probably a one day bug. I'll be better by tomorrow morning."

"I don't want you to stress over this. It's a small case, we can handle it." He clearly was not going to back down easily. However, even being sick, neither was Sharon. She was about to speak, but Rusty got to her first.

"Mom, did you take your temperature?" Rusty asked as he went back into the kitchen.

"No, but there's no need" She watched him, wondering what he was up to.

"How about," he opened a couple drawers, searching for their first aid kit. Rusty pulled out the kit and the thermometer inside. "If you don't have a fever, Andy will talk to you about work. But you do, you can't ask any work or murder related questions." He walked over to his mother and held out the thermometer. "Deal?"

"Well, I mean-" She looked at Rusty, then to Andy, who clearly liked the idea. Damn, they were too familiar of her weaknesses. "Deal." Sharon took the thermometer, popped the lid off, and stuck it under her tongue. "It's just a cold, at most," she mumbled through the procedure.

"I don't know, Sharon," Andy sighed and leaned back in his seat. "From what you described to me earlier, I think you're getting that flu that's going around. Julio's mom is still sick with it."

"I don't have the flu." The thermometer ticked, indicating the results were ready. Sharon pulled it out of her mouth and read the number. "It's, a bit high." Before she could protest, Andy took the thermometer from her hands.

"One hundred and two is more than a little high." Andy's tone came across as angry, or upset. Either one, she knew there was no chance of hearing about the case. Sharon wanted to say something, but her head ached too much to think straight. She leaned back and rubbed her forehead.

"Mom, you should see a doctor," Rusty spoke up. Sharon decided not to protest this time. She could be persuaded by facts, and as her symptoms have been indicating all day, she most likely had the flu.

"Fine, I'll call in the morning." Both of the men noticeably relaxed. "Andy," she turned to him, happy to the concerned look gone, "can you get me Tylenol? I feel like I'm going to sink into the chair."

"Sure," he replied quietly, then left the room.

"Are you hungry?" Rusty asked.

"No, just tired. Maybe tea?" Sharon watched as her son left back to the kitchen. She might just get use to this attention


	3. Tuesday Afternoon

Part III

Tuesday Afternoon

Hospitals always bothered Sharon. Not only was it filled with worrying families and patients, but the lightening was always terrible. The paper dressing gowns were almost as bad as the lights. And yet, Sharon waited in a small room, under the horrible lightening, with the paper gown covering her. Hospitals made her feel vulnerable, unable to control the situation. So rarely did people receive good news at a hospital. There was a knock at the door, followed by Sharon's doctor entering the room.

"Hello Sharon." He was a nice gentleman, with a bright, toothy smile. He was older, probably close to Sharon's age.

"Hello Doctor Gorman," Sharon returned the pleasantries as she watched the doctor at work. He closed the door behind him, then opened her file. Dr. Gorman scanned the notes his nurse took earlier.

"So, you're not feeling well. Looks like you have a fever too. What else are you feeling?" He came over to Sharon and picked up her hand, taking her pulse.

"Dizzy, my muscles ache…everywhere, headaches," she paused for a moment, coughing into her sleeve, away from the doctor, "and since this morning I can't stop coughing."

"Okay, anything else?" the doctor took out his stethoscope and began listening to her heart, then her breathing.

"No, not yet at least."

"Well," he stepped back from Sharon, "I would say you have the flu."

"Right," Sharon nodded, expecting this news. "So, I won't be going to work today?" She tried to laugh it off as a joke, but only slightly.

"Or the rest of the week." He sat down and began to scribble some notes.

"It can't be that bad," She shook her head, she was not expecting this. "A little fever isn't going to-"

"Sharon." Dr. Gorman had not looked up from his paperwork yet, but she could tell his smile disappeared. "I've been seeing you for almost ten years now. I know you would insist going to work with a gunshot wound if you could." He handed her a piece of paper. Sharon took it and looked down at the almost ineligible scribbles. "Which is why my prescription is simple: paid time off."

"Is that…you can't be serious?" Sharon tried not to gawp as she read the prescription. _"Tylenol as needed, drink fluids, rest, and no working for at least five days."_

"You need rest. Unfortunately, we can't do much else for the flu. I want you to come back next week and call me if it gets worse." He stood up and shook her hand, "Hope you feel better Sharon."

She, indeed, was not feeling better. Sharon ripped off the paper gown and tossed it to the side. Missing work for a few days was one thing, but an entire week? Provenza was a good leader, but, damn it, she was responsible for her team. Sharon stood up and felt the aches through her muscles again. As Sharon put her own clothes back on and met Rusty in the waiting room, her annoyance with the doctor simmered down.

"So, what did he say?" Rusty stood up and handed Sharon her coat.

"You and Andy were right. I have the flu," she pulled on the coat and tried to hold back a cough.

"Did he give you anything?" Rusty followed him mom to the parking lot, clearly still worried.

"No, no. Just drink fluids, lots of rest," She signed and stopped Rusty in front of the car. "And, he gave me this." She pulled the prescription out of her pocket and handed it to Rusty.

"Drink fluids, stay home, and-" Rusty stopped reading out loud. A huge smile replaced the worried look. "Finally, a doctor with some sense."

"Okay," Sharon took the paper back from him. She was glad someone could be amused by the situation. "Let's go home. That Tylenol is wearing off." She got into the car and put the paper back in her pocket.

Once they reached the condo, the Tylenol absolutely did wear off. Sharon could not believe how tired she felt, and wanted nothing more than a cup of tea and cozy pajamas. Rusty dropped Sharon off and made sure she was safely in the condo before returning to work. Sharon kicked off her shoes in the hallway and dropped her purse on the counter. However, before retreating to the bedroom, she heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Andy?" She called out, hoping for him to respond.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come back," Andy appeared from the kitchen and walked over to Sharon, pulling her into a hug. Sharon took a minute to respond, still surprised to see him here.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked, but stayed in their embrace.

"I was worried," he stepped back and looked her up and down. "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Sharon groaned and decidedly started for the bedroom.

"What did the doctor say?" Andy trailed behind her.

"I have the flu," she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, babe," Andy sat next to her and put an arm around her. Sharon went to say something, but ended up coughing into Andy's sweater. He pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back gently, "I can run you a bath?"

"No, I just want to sleep." Sharon stayed in Andy's arms, it was the most comfortable she felt all day.

"Right, sure, I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." Andy stood up and went to get Sharon pajamas.

"Andy, maybe we should be careful. I don't want you to get this."

"Don't worry about me," Andy came back with Sharon's pajamas, then left again before Sharon could get another word in. She pulled off her jeans and sweater, then changed into the more comfortable alternative. Sharon remembered the prescription and pulled it out of her jean pocket. She started to crumble it into a ball, when Andy came back into the room, carrying a glass of water and bottle of Tylenol.

Without thinking, Sharon swapped with him, handing Andy the crumbled paper.

"What's this?" Andy opened the it and read the doctor's scribbles. Sharon took the medicine, then looked over to see Andy with a huge smile. "Who is this doctor? I like his thinking."

"Doctor Gorman," Sharon reached over and took the paper from him, "Is a nice gentleman, but is full of-"

"Great ideas? I might actually go into work today, tell the Chief you'll be taking some prescribed time off."

"Andy," Sharon placed the water and paper down, then looked over at her fiancée, "we'll discuss this later. For now, I'm too tired to talk." She sighed deeply and finally got under the covers.

"Sure, sure." It only took Andy a few minutes to join Sharon in bed. She decided not to worry about Andy getting sick and allowed Andy to pull her into is arms. He was warm and comforting; gently rubbing circles on her back, occasionally running a hand through her hair. Since her fever started, Sharon had constant chills and shivers. It seemed the only thing that helped was Andy being close to her. "Any better?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Much better," Sharon smiled and closed her eyes.


	4. Thursday

Thank you everyone for your comments and critiques! It's all very welcoming!

* * *

Part IV

Thursday Morning

Having the flu was not suiting Sharon in the slightest. Not only was she feeling miserable every second of the day; constantly coughing, pounding headache, and always having to pull on another sweater or blanket to not freeze to death. No, not only that, but it ruined her entire morning routine. The one part of her day that stayed consistent was muddled up by this terrible virus. She could barely stand in the shower, resorting to baths in the afternoon, while Andy and Rusty were at work. She never changed out of her pajamas, except to put on a different pair, or swap for sweatpants. Worst of all, Andy avoided kissing her to prevent catching the flu himself. It was a necessary measure, but damn she hated it.

On this morning, Sharon forced herself to at least have a cup of tea with Rusty before he left for work. She made sure to talk to Rusty each morning before he left, even if just to wish him a good day. It was the last part of her routine before leaving for work herself. And so, Sharon sat at the dining table, still in her pajamas, with a large mug in front of her. Rusty stood in the kitchen, packing his lunch while occasionally eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Is Andrea helping with the Major Crimes' case?" Sharon grasped her hands around the mug in front of her. The warmth from the hot ceramic ran through her aching arms.

"Sort of, not really…just to give advice. We went over yesterday, but they didn't arrest anyone yet." Rusty turned his back to her, rummaging for something in the fridge.

"But are there any leads?" Sharon leaned forward, curious to hear Rusty's response.

"I don't know. We didn't stay long."

"And besides, that's none of your business," Andy appeared from the hallway, making his way towards the kitchen. "You're still sick," he added, preventing Sharon from saying a snide remark. Sharon, however, no comment, until she saw how her fiancé was dressed. Normally he was in a suit and tie, refreshed and ready to drive to work. This morning, however, Andy was still in his pajamas and his hair unkempt; sticking out in all directions.

"Andy?" Sharon lowered her voice to a more serious tone, "Are you planning to stay home today?"

"Ugh, well," he poured a cup of coffee, then turned to face his fiancé. Her lips were pursed, not a good sign. "I was thinking…"

"Okay, I'm running late, have to leave," Rusty was not running late, and Sharon knew it, but he likely preferred not to be involved in an argument so early in the morning. Sharon gave a brief smile to her son as he paced out the door, then eyed Andy with an inquisiting look, waiting to hear the rest of his response.

"I was thinking, maybe you shouldn't be alone while you're….," he stopped mid-sentence. Andy had to be careful with his next words. With a deep, contemplative sigh, Andy sat down next to his fiancée and took her hand into his. "Look, I don't want to be helpless. You're not feeling well, and I want to do what I can to help you." It was his best attempt, and, for a moment, it looked like it worked. Sharon softened her lips. She almost smiled at him. Then, she took her hand back.

"That means a lot," her voice remained low and steady, "but I'm a grown woman-" she paused and coughed into her cotton sleeve. "I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to," Andy pleaded this time. "I want to help, not because you need it, but because I love you." This time, Sharon did smile. Of course, Andy was doing this out of love, she was at least aware of that. It was the same love that drove Sharon to take care of him. There was no doubt in her mind that Andy felt guilty seeing her sick, unable to ease her symptoms.

She let go of her mug and scooted her chair closer to Andy. Sharon raised her hand and ran it through Andy's hair. "I love you too."

Andy pulled her hand down and kissed her knuckles. "Then, I can stay with you?" This time, Sharon paused, choosing her next words very carefully.

"I would feel a lot better knowing you were working on finding the person that killed Doctor Ryan." Sharon pulled away from him again, retreating back to her warm mug. Andy looked defeated. He gave it all his will power, and yet she shut him down. She knew it hurt him. "Andy, I can deal with me being away from work for a couple days, but the both of us? Over a small fever? By next week I'll be back to normal, and in the meantime this murderer could committed another crime."

"Alright, I see your point." Andy stood up and looked down at his watch. "But I'm stopping in around noon to make sure you eat something today."

"Deal," Sharon nodded and watched Andy shuffle back to the bedroom.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

After Andy left for work, Sharon kept herself preoccupied as best as she could. When her body allowed her, she completed random chores that were neglected for too long. When she was too tired, she sat on the couch, curled up under a blanket. It was an ideal situation to run through last minute wedding details. However, as this was the third day staying at home, even the small details of her wedding were planned out. She tried to watch the news or an old movie, but it bored her quickly. Finally, Sharon retreated to her bathroom and started a warm bath. She rarely had the time to take a bath and, even while being sick, she rather enjoyed it. Add a couple candles and a decent book, Sharon could see this becoming a weekly event.

She waited till the water was high enough, then tossed her pajamas into a hamper and lowered herself into the tub. It amazed her what instant relief that water had on her body. She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of pure relaxation for the first time all day. Sharon placed her glasses on the edge of the tub and sank lower into the water. Yes, indeed, Sharon could really get use to this.

At some point, she moved her muscles to wash her hair and body, then pulled her dampen hair into a bun. She decided stayed in the tub a bit longer, while the water was still warm.

"Sharon?" She opened her eyes to see Andy leaning against the door frame, with a rather smug look on his face. "Well, now I can see why you didn't want me to stay home."

"Don't be silly," Sharon sat up and gestured for him to come closer. The bath had done its charm, she was feeling better, and lightened up her mood compared to this morning.

Andy sat down on the tiles and leaned against the tub, facing Sharon. He reached out and cupped her cheek, "You're beautiful." She smiled warmly and leaned into his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Almost good enough to invite you in." She bit her lip to hold back a cough. "But, the water is getting cold."

"Hold on." Andy stood up again and grabbed a nearby towel. Sharon drained the water and, with Andy's help, stepped out of the tub. Andy wrapped the towel around her, then pulled her into a hug. Sharon hummed gently into his chest, comforted by his warm presence.

"Andy," she muttered, not move an inch, "what are you doing here?"

"I told you this morning," he slowly ran his hand up and down her back, "I brought lunch."

"Oh, Andy," she stepped back a bit and looked up at him, "I'm sorry how I acted this morning. This flu…"

"Don't worry about it." Andy wiped away a few stray hairs from her face, still smiling towards her. "I got that weird kale soup you like. If you eat it, I'll tell you some news."

"About the case?" Sharon smiled when she saw Andy nodding. "Did you make an arrest?"

"First, lunch." Andy gestured for the door and lead Sharon into the bedroom. She decided not to ask another question, but follow Andy's orders. Instead of her pajamas, Sharon swapped for a sweater and lounge pants. Then, she joined Andy in the kitchen as he presented her with a bowl of hot soup. It took every ounce of her strength to swallow even a spoonful. The smell of it alone made her nauseous.

"You know, maybe if I put the soup in one of your mugs, you can just pretend it's tea," Andy teased as he sat down next to her.

"If only it were that easy." Sharon closed her eyes and ate another spoonful. "So, what's Provenza's lead? The husband?"

"When does Provenza not think it was the husband?" Andy chuckled. He was clearly in a good mood as well. Finally, he shared some details of the case. "But, if it was the husband, then why kill her at the hospital and not their home?"

Sharon nodded in agreement and continued to eat her lunch.

"There's another thing. We found a gun at the crime scene, recently used, but the bullet in our victim didn't match the gun."

"Then Doctor Ryan used the gun on her murderer?" Sharon's mind turned over several ideas, but she needed more details.

"You would think that, but the only blood on the crime scene was Doctor Ryan's. If she used the gun in her office, there should be a bullet somewhere or, if the bullet was in her murderer, then blood stains at the crime scene." Andy paused, taking a moment to eat his own lunch. "One other thing. From reading her texts and voicemails, we think she was sleeping with a patient."

"She was cheating on her husband?" Sharon was only getting more confused, she needed to organize all of this. If only she had a white board in the condo. "But you're positive it wasn't the husband?"

"Now you sound like Provenza," Andy let out a laugh and shook his head "No, it doesn't make sense, not unless he hired a hitman." Andy looked down at his watch. "Sharon, I better get back to work."

"Okay," she nodded and smiled in his direction. "Thank you for stopping in."

"Anytime. Do you want me to stay?" He asked, in a hopeful tone.

"I'll be fine. I'm curious, but I'll be fine." She shook her head and pushed away the bowl. She almost finished the entire thing.

"You'll call me if you need anything?" Andy asked as he stood up and began to clean around her.

"I promise."

"You know, another five minutes won't hurt." Andy tossed away the takeout containers, then returned to Sharon with a glass of water and bottle of Tylenol.

"Go to work, Andy." Sharon smiled and accepted the water and medicine. Without any arguing, Andy grabbed his wallet and keys, then left the condo. Sharon took two of the pills and stayed seated, wondering about the details Andy just shared with her. Doctor Ryan used a gun against her assailant, but there was no bullet or traces of blood. And she was sleeping with a patient. Had the team interviewed this woman's lover? Did the husband know about the affair? And where was the murder weapon? Then, Sharon realized there might be a way to help her team after all, even without a whiteboard.


	5. Friday Morning

**Note:** Rating has changed to **T**. Not for angst or anything depressing but for...*wink, wink*

Also, based on the most recent events, I've adjusted this story from my original plan. The outline is the same, but clearly I can't ignore what happened.

From analyzing Sharon as a character, I'm still struggling to make sense of Duff's decision. Why would Sharon make sure Andy followed his doctor's orders to a 't', but then ignore her own doctor? And after being by Andy's side during his health issues, how could she not understand that supporting a loved one is never a burden?

I disagree with Duff on a creative level, but at the same time this is the man that brought Sharon Raydor into our homes and our hearts. I can't ignore his decisions, no matter how much I disagree. So, as selfish as it may be, I tried to answer these questions through this story.

My style is light hearted and full of fluff. I intent to keep it that way. Hopefully this not only guides me, but other MC fans as we try to grapple with the past events.

* * *

Part V

Friday Morning

Andy remembered the first morning after he moved in with Sharon. He struggled to figure out a routine, working around Sharon's meticulous schedule, but he was absolutely thrilled to have this new disruption. Andy could have cared less how is morning went, as long as he left for work on time. Having Sharon there was only a bonus. He spent many mornings before with other women, but Sharon was different. Every gesture and movement had a purpose, followed out with such ease and grace. He was merely glad to be in her presence and to see a side of Sharon unknown to everyone else. It must have been a struggle for her when he first moved in. Andy did his best to stay out of the way, to disrupt her as little as possible.

During this past week, however, he spent most of the morning by himself. Sharon usually slept in and skipped most of her routine. He would roll over to see Sharon still in bed with a pillow covering her head. She was probably trying to block out the extremely loud alarm Andy needed to wake up. This morning however, as his alarm rang, he noticed Sharon was already out of bed. After turning off the alarm, now in silence, he could hear the shower running from the bathroom. She must have been feeling better to be up this early.

Without a reason to stay in bed, Andy stood up with a grunt and shuffled into the bathroom. Sharon was still in the shower, he could just barely make out her figure through the fogged glass. He walked over to the sink and picked up his tooth brush. Just as he started his own routine, he heard water turn off. Through the mirror, Andy watched Sharon step out of the shower and put on a thick bath robe.

Sharon looked in his direction, once the robe was fixed, and rolled her eyes. "Need help with that?"

"Huh?" Andy looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was still holding his tooth brush, not yet putting it to use. He jammed the tooth brush into his mouth, ignoring her question. Andy heard Sharon let out a laugh. He looked over his shoulder and watched her leave the bathroom. God, he loved watching her in the morning, even if it was inconvenient to both parties. Andy especially loved watching her get dressed. He could hardly stop himself as she changed into one of her battle suits. It was impossible not to be near her, to kiss her shoulder or run his hands through her hair. Most of the time she obliged, and, on the rare occasion, returned his affections.

This morning however, as Andy came back into the bedroom, he did not find Sharon getting dressed. She was sitting up in their bed, still in the bathrobe. Her laptop was balancing on her legs as she concentrated on the screen. Andy knew she was still sick and he needed to get dressed, but damn she looked beautiful. Something about that bathrobe, the way her bare legs stretched across the bed. And that her damp hair was pulled up into a loose bun. The entirety of this image drove him to his breaking point. Andy came around to his side of the bed, then sat next to his fiancée. Sharon seemed to not take much notice as she continued to read whatever was on the laptop. Even as Andy planted kisses on her shoulder and the crook of her neck, she merely allowed him the space to continue. Andy did not mind one bit. He continued to kiss her skin, making his way up to her chin and ear, then he slipped a hand past her bathrobe, cupping and massaging her breast. This caught Sharon's attention. She closed the laptop and pushed it away from her.

"Andy." He understood her tone clearly enough; she was enjoying the attention. He pulled her legs onto his lap, then kissed her lovingly. Andy lingered for a moment, he missed kissing her.

Sharon was the first to pull away. There was a slight look of shock on her face, then she quickly grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it, muffling several coughs. After the fit subsided, Sharon removed the pillow and leaned against the headboard. Her cheeks and chest had patches of red from the coughing fit.

"My fever broke yesterday," Sharon spoke quietly, so not to start coughing again, "I'm getting better." He believed her, but decided it was best not to push anything. Instead, Andy kissed her forehead, then got out and continued to get ready for work. He opened the door to their closet and pulled out a blue suit. Then, he removed his pajamas and started to dress. While throwing on a cotton shirt, Andy looked over at Sharon. She was already back on her laptop.

"What are you reading?" Andy was curious what caught her attention this intently.

"Ah, well," Sharon cleared her through and looked up at him, "I wanted to talk to you…about the case."

"Sharon, we're doing fine," he sighed and started buttoning up his shirt. Andy lied to her. They were not doing fine at all. In fact, if he was being honest, they ran out of leads two days ago.

"I don't doubt it," Sharon paused for a moment, "but I did some research yesterday."

"Research?" Andy looked up again. He loved the woman with all his might, but absolutely hated how much of a workaholic she was. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I am. I'm home, resting." Sharon gestured at herself, as though lying in bed would suffice.

"No, Sharon." Andy sat down on the edge of the bed "I didn't tell you this yesterday. Julio's mother went into the hospital and it's not looking good." He looked down at his owns hands. Andy knew Sharon was getting better, but he was still concerned about her health, and the fact that she was so acting careless. Ignoring her situation only caused him more ache. "Sharon we're not young anymore. We can't bounce back as quickly, even from something as small as the flu." He continued to look down, unable to say this to her face, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Andy," Her tone was soft, reassuring, just enough to make him finally face her. "I understand your concern, I really do. But I'm fine. I'm doing much better. My fever is gone, I actually ate two meals yesterday." Andy nodded and tried to smile, however there was more to the problem.

"Sharon, you can't keep this up. You work too much." Sharon broke eye contact, not saying anything for quite a while. Andy sensed the tension, his comment clearly shifting the situation to a more serious discussion. She shut off her laptop and put on her glasses. There was no doubt, he struck a nerve.

"I know I work too much." Hearing her put him at ease, at least she admitted to the problem. "But, I love my job." he wanted to interrupt, but this was not the time to do so. "For a significant part of my life the LAPD, this job…it's all I had. It stabilized me after Jack, after my children left. And the Major Crimes division," she paused to cough into the sleeve of her robe. "Being in charge of this division has made me the happiest I've ever been." Sharon moved closer to the end of the bed, closer to Andy. "It brought Rusty into my life, brought you into my life." She took his hand into hers, then caressed her thumb across the back of his hand.

Andy had nothing to say to this. What could he say? Of course her work was important to her; it brought significant meaning to her life. However, he also knew how stressful their job was.

"Please." Sharon squeezed his hand gently. "I've been home for three days and I'm going stir crazy. I don't know what to do with myself."

Maybe it was because he loved her that much, or maybe because he understood some of her argument. Whatever the reason, Andy caved. One thing he knew was that Sharon Raydor was a fighter. If he hid details from her, she would find another route to get what she wanted. At least this way he could have some control over the situation.

"Okay, okay," And pulled his hand away and finished the last buttons on his shirt. "I'll tell you about the case." He smoothed out his shirt, then looked up at Sharon. It amazed him how she could be this sick and yet look so happy. Obviously, she was pleased with his agreement and the chance to help with their case. "We spoke to the Doctor's boyfriend. He had an alibi."

"I know I did some-"

"Research, yeah." Andy stood up with a sigh and continued to dress.

"I was curious, if she was sleeping with a patient, what other doctor-patient relationships did she cross?" Andy listened to Sharon as he stepped into the blue pair of slacks. "I also read that she helped with a lot of recovering addicts. What if one of them was pressing her give more them more drugs?"

"Or she was selling prescription drugs on the side." Andy questioned, as if they were in the murder room. He buttoned his slacks and strapped on his suspenders.

"It's not that difficult. And it would explain why she kept a gun." Sharon almost read his mind. He wanted to smack himself for not realizing it before. Their victim would hardly be the first doctor to sell drugs.

"It would also explain why she'd meet with someone outside of regular hours." Andy pulled out two ties and held them up for Sharon to see. She pointed the pale, green one in his left hand. He discarded the second tie and threw the green one around his neck. "But, if she was selling drugs, the question is: who was she meeting with?"

"I hoped you could figure that out."

"Okay, Commander, all excellent thought." Andy leaned down and kissed Sharon's forehead once more. "I love you and I'm running late."

"I love you too," She smiled up at him.

Andy grabbed his coat, then left the bedroom.

* * *

Part VI

Friday Afternoon

Andy spent most of the day at his desk, pondering further on the conversation he had with Sharon. Maybe she was right, maybe their victim was not so innocent as their division originally believe.

"Andy, would you like to join us?" Provenza was a good leader, but not a kind one. Louie was his closest friend, a confidant, but Andy would work under Sharon any day compared to Lieutenant Louie Provenza.

"What? Oh, yeah." He stood up and joined the group. He looked over the white board, all the details they discovered over the past week. They had three main suspects on Monday, today they were down to one, which was not going the direction they hoped. What was worse, several cameras were shut off on the night of the murder.

"Okay, we know the husband doesn't have an alibi, and nobody else would have access to the hospital at that ungodly hour." Provenza moved the husband's photo to the center of the board.

"But we interviewed him twice now. If he isn't in mourning, the man deserves an Oscar," Tao spoke up.

"And why would she be at the hospital? If he was angry about the boyfriend, why not kill her at the house?" Amy pushed some papers across her desk, obviously frustrated with the investigation. They had gone over this before. It was obvious the team was stuck.

"Boyfriend has an alibi too," Cami added, although they were all aware of it.

"Okay," Andy cleared his throat, "what if Doctor Ryan was up to something else? We know she's willing to break doctor-patient relationship to sleep with one of them. What if she's willing to break other rules?"

"Like?" Provenza seemed impatient, waiting to hear more.

"Selling drugs?" Andy suggested. "Maybe she wrote a couple of extra prescriptions to a patient, made some extra cash on the side. It would explain why she had the gun too."

"That's a lot of assumptions, we have nothing solid to go off of," Provenza turned back to the white board.

"But, we could trace her past prescriptions and we have access to all her patient files," Tao leaned forward, "It's common for doctors to write them out to people who don't exist. Won't take more than an hour to compare."

"And there may be other videos we can look at," Buzz already started typing away on his laptop. "If she met someone early Monday morning to sell drugs, she may have done it before."

"Alright, alright." Provenza put his hands up. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. "Tao, let's look at all the prescriptions Doctor Ryan wrote in the past two years and compare them to employee files, see if any names don't match. And Buzz, get surveillance videos from the hospital for hours between nine pm and six am, see if there's anybody entering or leaving the doctor's office."

"Oh geez," Andy rolled his eyes and went back to his desk.


	6. Friday Evening

A/U: Thanks again everyone for the awesome comments! There will be one or two more parts to this, as I start to wrap up the story.

* * *

Part VII

Friday Evening

It was late when Andy finally arrived at the condo. His was exhausted after the long, chaotic day and wanted nothing more than to put on his pajamas and fall asleep next to Sharon. Andy assumed she went to bed hours ago, but became increasingly suspicious when he noticed the lights shining through the cracks of the bedroom door. If she was still awake there was no chance of going straight to bed. Andy opened the door to their bedroom and, to his dissatisfaction, found Sharon sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"Hey," She smiled up at him, but then her expression quickly changed to a look of panic as she examined him in the light. "Is that blood?" She dropped her book and maneuvered across the bed towards him.

"Oh," Andy looked down at himself, seeing the streaks of blood across his shirt and tie. "It's not mine." He discarded the garments, then sat down next to his fiancée. She looked over him more closely, probably to confirm his statement. Sharon placed her hand on his chest and moved her thumb across his white undershirt. "Hey, I'm fine." Sharon merely nodded, but visibly relaxed.

"I couldn't sleep," she lowered her arm and instead took his hand into hers. "When you weren't home for dinner, I figured something happened."

"Yeah," Andy knew he should have called her, or at least sent a text. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly; there was no time to inform her. He squeezed her hand, then stood up and continued to undress. "We made an arrest."

"Who?" Sharon stayed on the edge of the bed, watching Andy's movements.

"The janitor."

"What?" Sharon tilted her head. "The janitor?"

"Yeah, he works at the hospital." Andy started to pull on a pair of pajamas. He knew he had to tell Sharon everything, otherwise he would never be allowed to fall asleep. "You were right, Doctor Ryan was selling drugs. She was writing prescriptions to a 'Julian Brooke,' but we couldn't find any patient files on the guy.'"

"So, who was Julian Brooke?" Sharon finally moved back to her side of the bed and put the book away.

"I told you, the janitor." Andy went into the bathroom, but continued explaining the strange series of events. "The name was fake, but we reviewed surveillance videos and the only person who went in and out of that office during late hours was the janitor." He paused to wash his face and brush his teeth. Sharon may have been impatient, but she at least waited until he returned from the bathroom to ask any more questions.

"But what about Doctor Ryan's gun?"

"Get this," Andy climbed into bed next to her. He fought the strong temptation to lay down and close his eyes. Instead, Andy leaned back against the headboard. "We found the guy in his apartment. He was passed out, had a nasty bandage around his arm." Andy paused, seeing Sharon's expression, then added, "We followed protocol and took him to the hospital." He felt the urge to roll his eyes. Sharon should have known that she trained her division well enough to follow the most basic rules. "Anyway, afterwards the guy confessed the whole thing. He and Doctor Ryan got into an argument, both pointed a gun at each other, and shot. He got hit in the arm and she…well, she wasn't so lucky."

"Strange," Sharon leaned back against the headboard and, for the first time that night, looked away from Andy. "Things never seem to turn out as you think."

"Yeah." He could not resist any longer. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. The ability to do so brought him instant relief.

"But you only found her blood at the crime scene?" Damn it. He loved the woman, but sometimes even Sharon Raydor could not take a hint.

"He bandaged himself and cleaned up the blood." Andy mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Tao went back with the black light. Room light up like a Christmas tree." Sharon must have finally been satisfied; he felt her lay down next to him. However, Andy did notice she kept the lamp turned on. Before asking her to turn it off, he felt Sharon move closer to him, burring her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really proud of you." Sharon murmured into his chest. "I had doubts, I thought the case wasn't going well, but," She pulled away from Andy, "it looks like you did fine without me." Something was wrong. Andy opened his eyes to find Sharon holding back tears.

"Hey, babe," Andy reached out and cupped her cheek. He wondered if this was why Sharon was on edge all week. Not being able to work was clearly a struggle for her; not just because she was sick with the flu or that this profession brought significant meaning to her life, but because she needed to know if she brought significant meaning to Major Crimes; if she was a resourceful member of the division. "We never would have made an arrest without you." He was not saying it to make her feel better; it was the truth. "Without you, that dirtbag would be dying in his apartment and we'd be interviewing the husband for the sixth time." Andy let out a chuckle, trying to lighten the situation. She merely nodded, but he noted her eyes were no longer on the verge of tears.

"Sharon," he paused, trying to find a way to make Sharon understand how important she was, not only personally, but professionally. "You ask the right questions, you know which leads to follow, and you always get the guy without breaking a single damn rule. You're the best detective I know."

He thought that would work, but it seemed to have had the opposite effect; tears began to stream down her cheeks. However, she was also smiling. Andy was increasingly confused by the woman's emotions.

"Thank you, Andy. I needed that." She wiped away the tears and turned into her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Anytime." Andy continued to watch her. "It's been a shit week, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it really has been," she laughed. He loved hearing her life, and knowing she was better.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sharon looked back at Andy. "I'm okay."

"Good." Andy closed his eyes again and allowed himself to relax. "Can you turn out the light?" he her heard laugh again, then the light flickered off. Before Sharon could get comfortable, Andy already fell asleep.


	7. Saturday

Thanks everyone for the comments! I have one more part after this to wrap up everything. Happy New Year!

* * *

Part VIII

The Weekend

Working for the LAPD was a significant part of Sharon's life, but the weekends were absolutely vital to her sanity. Weekends gave her a few precious hours when she owed no responsibility to the Major Crimes department. Without a case to worry over, she was free to spend the time as she pleased. After her kids moved out, Sharon keep to her early morning routine and spent the day relaxing, often doing as little as possible. Usually she worked her way through a good book or went out for a jog. In the evenings, she cooked for hours, trying out new recipes and a new bottle of wine. The time was rejuvenating, mentally preparing her for another week of intense investigations.

After Rusty moved in, Sharon almost forgot what it was like to spend her free time with another person, especially with an ungrateful teenager. Her time reading or working out was replaced with taking Rusty to the park to play chess or going to see a movie she never heard of. She continued to spend her evenings cooking, but accommodated to have Rusty as her sous chef. Eventually he took over the cooking all together, which allowed Sharon some time to herself again. Over time, the whiny teenager was replaced with a young man and Sharon adjusted to sharing the weekends with Rusty, she even began to enjoy it.

The most intriguing adjustment to her weekends was after Andy moved in. When it was just her and Rusty, Sharon still kept to her morning routine. Rusty usually slept in and had no reason to disturb her in the morning. Andy, on the other hand, gave Sharon every reason to completely ignore her usual routine. Knowing neither of them had any urgency to be up, she often curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. She liked to listen to his heart beat as he continued to sleep. Eventually, Andy would wake up and shower her with affection; pressing his lips against her hair and running his hands all over her body. There was something absolutely irresistible about this time spent together; not having to care about anything else except each other.

This weekend, as Sharon began to wake up, she rolled over and scooted closer to Andy's side of the bed. However, she was not greeted by his soft pajamas or warm exterior. Sharon opened her eyes and found that she was alone; his side of the bed was empty and cold. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock; six AM. It was a bit early for him to be awake, especially on a Saturday. Sometimes he got up earlier to work out, but not until after their usual morning affections. Sharon slowly sat up, still not fully awake, and picked up her cell phone. No new texts or notifications. This was not entirely expected; lately Andy had been in the habit of not notifying her. However, this was different. Sharon could not pinpoint why, but she felt something was wrong. She climbed out of bed, tossed on her robe, then left the for the living room. Empty. The kitchen was empty too. However, she did note Andy's keys and jacket were missing from their usual location.

"Damn it, Andy." Sharon cursed and pulled out her phone again. She tapped on Andy's name and held the phone to her ear.

" _This is Andy Flynn, I can't come to the phone right now, but_ –" Sharon cursed again when she heard his voicemail. She looked over her contacts and made another phone call.

"It's early Commander," Provenza sounded tired. Sharon wondered if she woke him up. "I'm assuming this isn't about a murder, since you're supposed to be home and _resting_."

"I, uh," Sharon cleared her throat and tried to think of a quick response. Listening to his tone, it was clear she had woken him; the man was grumpier than his usual self. "No, Lieutenant. I was, well I thought-is Andy with you?" Sharon shook her head, feeling foolish for even calling him.

"The only other person with me is my wife, and I hope to keep it that way." Provenza spoke slowly, but his tone lightened up.

"Right, right," Sharon let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry to disturb you. Enjoy your weekend, Louie."

"Same to you, but Sharon," Provenza paused to clear his throat, "if you don't see him in a couple hours, call me again."

"Will do." Sharon thanked him, then hung up. She paced the entry way, trying to decide her next move. There were several reasons for Andy to not be in bed and most likely he was perfectly fine. Perhaps he felt a burst of energy and went for a jog. Then again, it was very early and he had several health scares before. Whatever he was up to, they would indeed be discussing the importance of notifying her before running off at ungodly hours.

"Mom?" Rusty yawned as he exited his bedroom and shuffled towards her. "I thought I heard you." She stopped pacing and faced her son.

"Did I wake you?" Sharon softened her demeanor. She tried to smile, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong." It was her tone that caused Rusty to raise an eyebrow. Sharon always used a slightly higher pitch when she was lying to her children and he saw right through it. "Okay. I didn't hear Andy get up this morning and he's not answering his phone."

"Oh, that's easy." Rusty pulled out his own cell phone and tapped the screen with his thumbs. "We shared locations on our iphones. If he has his cell, I can see where he is."

"Really?" Sharon came around and watched the screen over Rusty's shoulder. "Can you see my phone?"

"Yeah, I did this like months ago." Rusty shook his head and pointed at the screen. "See that's you and me." Sharon looked closer and saw two icons on a map, indicating they were at the address of Sharon's building.

"And Andy's phone?" She continued to watch as Rusty adjusted the map to show Andy's location. They both waited quietly as it loaded, then his icon appeared on the screen.

"Oh he's ah-" Rusty tried to hide the screen from Sharon, but it was too late. She took it from him and read the location one more time.

"The hospital?" she refreshed the map, not wanting to believe what it was telling her. However, when it reloaded, the location was very clear. Andy, or at least his cell phone, was at the closest hospital. Sharon nodded and handed Rusty his phone back. She needed to be stay clear headed, not make any irrational decisions. "I'm going to the hospital."

"Wait, Mom." Rusty looked down at his cell. "Let me go."

"No, Rusty-"

"It could be nothing. And you're supposed to take it easy." Rusty placed his arms on Sharon's shoulders. It felt strange, taking orders from her son. Suddenly he was the one acting like the parent. "Let me go."

"Okay," Sharon nodded and pulled him into a hug. She would admit, the sudden rush of events and information this early in the morning drained her of what little energy she had. Sharon let go of her son and stepped back. "You call me the second you get to the hospital and tell me exactly what happened."

"I will," Rusty nodded and left to get dressed. Even after Rusty left for the hospital, Sharon continued to pace the living room. Occasionally she called Andy's cell, only to hang up when his voicemail started. Sharon decided to get dressed herself, in case of the worst and she would also need to go to the hospital. She could also use the distraction.

Sharon tossed the phone on her bed and showered as quickly as possible. As she continued to get ready, she looked over at the phone in case Rusty called or left her a message. After what felt like ages, Sharon heard the phone vibrate while she buttoned up her blouse. She looked over the bed to read Rusty's text: 'On our way home.'

That was it. No "everything's fine" or "All's good." Yes, they would indeed be having a family discussion on when and how to properly notify one another. At least she knew it was not serious enough for Andy to remain at the hospital. Sharon sat on the bed and took in a deep breath. Still not entirely recovered from the flu, her body ached with exhaustion. She tried to stay calm, but her nerves were on edge. She ignored her fatigue once more and continued getting ready. Just as she finished making the bed, she heard the door to her condo open and the two men conversing. Without a second thought, Sharon left the bedroom and rushed to the door. She took no time to survey his condition or consider the consequences; the urge to hug Andy preceded all her rational.

"H-hey," was all Andy could get out before she pulled him tightly into her arms. Feeling him pressed against her, his heart beating, it finally brought the relief she needed all morning. He was okay. Andy hesitated, but followed Sharon's actions and wrapped his arms around her. She stayed like this for some time, taking in every ounce of his warmth, enjoying the smell of his familiar cologne. Then again, it seemed odd that he was wearing cologne. Sharon pulled away to survey her fiancé. It was not what she expected. Andy was wearing his suit and tie. She was pretty sure he showered too. This was not exactly what someone would look like if they had to rush to the hospital.

"What happened?" Sharon stepped back and folded her arms. She suspected his sudden disappearance had nothing to do with his personal health at all, which meant her morning folly was completely avoidable.

"Don't be-" Andy stopped himself and took a breath. His hesitation only further confirmed her suspicions and her aggravation. Sharon also noted Rusty dropped whatever he was doing and quickly retreated back to his bedroom. "I got a call from the hospital. Our murder wasn't doing so well. He had a bad infection and-" Andy paused again. "Anyway, we needed his confession on tape in case he didn't make it. So, I called Buzz and went to the hospital. I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" Sharon kept her voice low. She was furious. Not just furious, disappointed. "If you think-" She stopped mid-sentence, distracted by a strange sensation run through her body. Her vision blurred, then turned black, forcing Sharon to lose her balance. However just as quickly as the episode came, it went away. She found her footing again, but not before Andy had his arms around her. Sharon blinked a few times; her vision was back to normal. "I'm fine."

"Let's sit down," he kept his arm around her waist and guided Sharon to the couch. She sat down next to him and straightened herself out.

"I'm fine," she repeated, seeing his concerned expression. "That flu took all my energy," Sharon stopped herself, she needed to stay focused. "And this morning certainly didn't help."

"Look," Andy shook his head and leaned back against the couch, "I thought I'd be back before you woke up. It never occurred to me you'd be worried." He forced an awkward laugh, "actually, I was a bit surprised when I saw the kid in the lobby this morning."

"I thought something happened, I thought-" Sharon cleared her throat and took Andy's hands into hers. "Please, next time, bother me."

"I will," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sharon softened her expression and came closer to hug him again. He gladly accepted. She leaned against his shoulder and cleared her mind of any remaining concerns. He was home and he was safe. Sharon closed her eyes and felt the urge to fall asleep just like this, wrapped securely in his arms.

"Coast clear?" Rusty shouted from the hallway, causing Sharon to open her eyes again. She pulled away from Andy just as Rusty came into view. "Are you guys good? Because I'm starving."

"I think I survived," Andy gave Sharon a look, then left her for the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast."

"Ugh," Rusty shook his head while Andy's back was turned.

"Sounds lovely," She spoke in Andy's direction, but waved a figure at Rusty, warning him to tread lightly. Andy's cooking followed the strict guidelines of his diet and the health benefits often outweighed taste.

"Yeah, sure." Rusty plopped on the couch next to his mother. " _Lovely_." He muttered and turned his attention to his cell phone.

To all of their satisfaction, the rest of the day went rather uneventful. Andy's breakfast was okay and, thankfully, Sharon only had to eat a few bites since her appetite had not fully returned. Rusty ate his portion rather quickly, then left to spend the day studying at the library. Sharon lounged around the condo, reading the rest of her novel. Andy on the other hand kept himself busy doing chores around the apartment, probably still guilty from this morning's misunderstanding. By lunch, however, he was able to pull Sharon back into bed to catch up on a few missed hours of sleep. She needed very little persuading.

This time when Sharon woke up from her nap, Andy was in bed, still fast asleep. She curled up next to him and rested her head against his chest. Sharon closed her eyes again and listened to him breath slowly. It was not long until Andy woke up and pulled Sharon closer to him. He planted kisses on her forehead, checks, and lips, repeatedly reminding her how much he loved her. Occasionally she ran her hands through his hair and rolled her eyes each time he said how beautiful she looked. However, this reaction seemed to only make Andy want to prove it to her even more. They stayed in bed for at least another hour, taking their time to share their affections. At that moment, they had no other responsibilities or cares in the world. There were no criminals to run after or flu to get in the way. No misunderstandings or concerns. This was the most relaxed and happiest they had both been all week, and neither were in a rush for it to end.


	8. Monday Morning, One Week Later

This is the last chapter of my little fanfic. Thanks again everyone for the comments & support. I set out to write something purely cute and full of fluff, but after the latest events, it was difficult for this story not to be affected. I think I've maintained an overall light tone while also diving into other aspects of Sharon's character. Either way, it's been one hell of a ride. Thank you again everyone!

* * *

Monday Morning

The rest of the weekend went by without any additional issues or misunderstandings. In fact, they spent most of the time doing absolutely nothing, which was good for Sharon's recovery and for Andy's sanity. When the weekend came to a close and Andy's morning alarm went off, he felt refreshed and ready for a new week. He was ready to take on any challenge that came before him. That is, until he realized Sharon was already up and getting dressed.

"You're going to work?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. Sharon already had on a pair of grey slacks and a pink bra. Currently, she was turned away from him, rummaging through the closet.

"Good morning to you too," Sharon pulled out a white, silk blouse and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Your doctor said five days," he stayed in bed, still not entirely awake and slightly distracted by the scene before him.

"It has been five days. Actually, it's been six" She kept her eyes away from him, focused on buttoning up the blouse.

"Weekends don't count," Andy rolled his eyes. "Can we at least have a discussion about this?"

"Fine. Let's discuss it." Her tone was sharp, as though she anticipated this conversation all morning. Sharon stopped buttoning the blouse midway and placed her hands on her hips, giving Andy her full attention. He noticed the pink bra peeking through the undone part of her blouse. Andy tried to not let this distract him; he had a feeling Sharon left it that way on purpose. Sharon cleared her throat, forcing Andy's eyes back to hers. "My temperature cleared up three days ago, my cough is almost gone and," she paused to emphasize her final point, "I've been sitting around this apartment for _six_ days. If I don't go into the office, then I'll find a way to work from here."

Andy hated the situation Sharon put him in. He understood the logic, but grappled with her decision. How could he, as her soon-to-be husband, allow Sharon to go to work knowing she was not fully recovered? She was indeed at the tail end of this flu, but he saw how little energy she had and how slow she moved so not to get dizzy. If she wanted to go into work, there was no stopping her, but it would overwhelm him with guilt if anything went wrong.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you." Andy kept his voice low and calm; he decided whatever would happen, it was too early in the morning to argue. He gestured for Sharon to sit next to him and she did so without hesitation. "I won't push you to stay home today, but if I think you're too tired or don't look well, I have full authority to send you home."

"Okay," Sharon nodded and smiled for a brief moment. The woman got her way, as usual.

"And," Andy paused and looked over at the clock, calculating the time available, "you get back in bed with me for thirty minutes."

"I'm already dressed." Sharon arched an eyebrow and her smile widened. He could see she was teasing him, otherwise she would have already left and continued getting ready. Instead, Sharon stayed sitting on the bed, most likely waiting to see how Andy would respond.

"That's an easy fix" Andy leaned forward and kissed her gently, while his hands unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. There was no argument on her part. Sharon leaned into the kiss and pushed the blouse off her shoulders.

"Fifteen minutes." She tossed the blouse onto the chair next to their bed. Then, with her approval, Andy removed her grey slacks, revealing her matching pink underwear. The slacks quickly joined Sharon's blouse on the chair and Andy pulled Sharon into his arms again. He kissed her shoulders and chest while his hands roamed across her hips and thighs. Fifteen minutes may not have been enough time to do everything he wanted, but it allowed him to thoroughly admire her in that pink bra and underwear. Andy thought about taking the bra off, but decided not to push his luck. Instead, he continued to plant kisses against her skin and shower her with affection.

After their agreed upon time, Sharon insisted Andy needed to get ready or they would be running late. He decided not to push it any further and got out of bed without argument, starting his own morning routine. Later, when he was dressed, Andy joined Sharon and Rusty in the kitchen for breakfast. As he quietly ate and sipped his coffee, Andy watched Sharon's movements closely. He noticed she stood up a bit slower than usual or paused in the kitchen to balance herself. At least she ate something for breakfast. He thought about backing out on the deal, pressing for her to stay home for another day. Maybe Rusty would back him up. However, before he had the chance, his cell phone rang.

"It's early," he answered, waiting for Provenza to come back with a quick remark.

"Yeah, tell that to the dead guy on the side of the road. Now are you going to come do your job?" Andy could imagine Provenza's eyes roll. And he was probably wearing that silly, white hat.

"Is that the Lieutenant?" Sharon interrupted. She reached out and gestured for the cell phone.

"It is." He held back and looked at her suspiciously. The second he gave Sharon his cell, there was no going back. She would step into Commander Raydor and he would be her Lieutenant. If Andy gave Sharon the phone, he would never convince her to stay home. However, if he did not give it to her, Andy knew she would find a way around him. "The Commander wants you," he warned to Provenza and handed the phone over.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Sharon mouthed a 'thank you' in his direction, then turned her attention back to work. "I am feeling better, thank you for asking. Yes, I will be in the office today." Sharon squeezed Rusty on the shoulder, then started towards the door to collect her things. "So, Lieutenant, what are we dealing with?"

Andy wished Rusty a good morning, then got up with a sigh and followed behind Sharon. He helped her into her coat while she continued to talk to Provenza. From overhearing the call, their newest victim was a young man shot to death in his car. Andy grabbed his keys and guided Sharon out of the condo. Andy knew nothing could stop this woman, not him, not even the flu would slow her done. The best he could do was stand next to her, to love and support her, even if she never made it easy.


End file.
